


Not My Type

by Bookaholic_and_Proud



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Capture the Flag, M/M, Percy is not Nico's type, Will is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic_and_Proud/pseuds/Bookaholic_and_Proud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another 'how am I not your type? I'm everyone's type' fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there are a lot of this kind of fic out there but, I wanted to make my own. Hope you enjoy :)

Nico had been avoiding Percy for awhile. Not that he was mad at him or anything, it was just that every time he saw the son of Poseidon he looked like he was about scold him. After he told Percy he liked him he was able to hide out in the infirmary for the three days he was suppose to but now, he was on his own.  


The conch shell signaled dinner was ready. Nico shuffled out of bed and threw on his shoes. He trudged to dinner not happy that he was woken up from his nap. He sat alone at the Hades table and ate in silence. He didn't mind that much, it was just lonely at times. He waited until dinner was over Chiron stomped his hooves. "Alright everyone, it's capture the flag night. Today's teams are Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, Demeter, Dionysus, Hypnos, and Iris as the Blue Team and Hades, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hecate as Red. Get with your teams, get ready, and let's have some fun." Loud cheers echoed through the pavilion. Nico made his way through the crowd and ended up next to Annabeth. 

"Okay everyone here's the plan," Nico listened intently, "everyone is pairing up, we will have different sets go in every direction..."  
The whistle blew, the game began. Nico was paired with Piper. He didn't mind of course, she was on of the few people he could stand at camp.  
They made their way through the forest listening intently for any sounds. 

"So what have you been up to?" Piper asked nonchalantly.

"Uh... I don't know, I've taught a couple of lessons, picked a few strawberries. What about you?"

"Oh nothing much, Jason keeps me busy with all these questions about the new shrines he's building and I'm happy to do it, I just would like sometime where he wasn't so focused on work, you know?" Nico nodded even though he had no idea what she was talking about. 

A sudden snap of a twig alerted them to people nearby. It was just who Nico didn't want to see. Percy Jackson stood a few feet away accompanied by none other then Will Solace. Great, Nico thought, his ex-crush and his new crush in the same place. Seeing who it was Percy's face contorted into rage, "Nico di Angelo I need to talk with you-" he yelled.

"Percy, please I don't think this is the right time or place-" 

Percy cut him off, "HOW AM I NOT YOUR TYPE! I’M EVERYONE’S TYPE!" He must have alerted the whole camp to where they were. Nico stood in shock, then glanced at Will. He looked just as shocked as he felt, "TELL ME DIANGELO WHO IS YOUR TYPE IF I'M NOT!" 

"Come on Percy-" Nico managed to get out.

"NO TELL ME!" 

Before Nico knew what he was doing he walked up to Will, pulled on the collar of his shirt so that their faces were an inch away, and kissed him. It didn't last long, just long enough to prove a point. "Happy now Jackson?" Nico said, surprisingly calm for what just happened. Percy's jaw dropped to the ground, Piper grinned like a maniac and gave him a thumbs up, and Will brought his fingers to his lips as if to question if the kiss really happened. 

"Come on Piper we have a flag to get," Nico said walking away from the shell shocked boys. 

"Coming," she squealed and sprinted after him. 

They ran away making distance between them. The flag was in a clearing up ahead. They burst through the trees and spotted the blue flag dangling from a branch.  
"How's your climbing?" Nico asked Piper.

She smiled, "leave it to me, keep guard." Nico stood at the foot of the tree waiting for anyone to come out. He was surprised no one was guarding. Leave it to Percy and Jason to forget an important part of their plan. 

In no time they had the flag in their hands and were booking it across the border. Nico would block everyone as Piper ran. Every now and then she would take people on with her knife, but Nico was a master with a sword. 

When they crossed the line loud cheers erupted all around them, people streamed into a large crowd and hoisted Piper and Nico on to their shoulders. They laughed, Nico wasn't used to but he wanted to be. He was working on it. 

Then all of the sudden people were getting pushed out of the way by two certain demigods. Percy and Will stalked toward where Nico had been set down. Everyone stepped back. Percy was scary when he was upset, but Will was a whole new level. It was a rare event to see an Apollo camper this upset, especially the head counselor.  
They stood before Nico and Percy shouted, "DOES THAT MEAN WILL'S YOUR TYPE?" simultaneously as Will yelled, "DOES THAT MEAN I’M YOUR TYPE?" 

Nico looked at the two, silent, he could feel an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He hadn't really been thinking when he kissed Will, it just sorta happened. The urge to shadow travel was growing inside him. No, he shut down the thoughts quickly. He was finally starting to have a home here, he wouldn't give up this easily. He finally nodded, "yeah," he said. He mentally patted himself on the back for not letting his voice crack. 

"Oh," Percy said, "WAIT... WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?" Percy exclaimed obviously not getting the point. 

"For one he doesn’t have a girlfriend, yours by the way is right there." Nico pointed behind Percy toward a furious looking Annabeth. 

Percy turned to see Annabeth, blank faced, and arms folded across her chest. "I’M YOUR TYPE RIGHT?" Percy asked, seemingly worried. Annabeth just rolled her eyes, turned, and left with Percy trailing behind, "ANNABETH? AM I? ANNABETH?" 

Nico watched them for a moment before turning back to no one imperticular. "So," he said, "campfire should be about to start. Maybe we should all head over there." Nico was about to step away from the large group that had somehow formed a circle around Will and him, but someone grabbed his wrist. 

He turned back to find Will closer to him than any time before. He could feel the heat rising into his cheeks, he tried to keep it down but, it didn't seem to want to respond. "I- uh- think- uh," he was cut off. 

Will kissed him, his hands finding their way around his waist. Nico was taken by surprise, this is not what he expected. At all. Then after a few awkward moments he brought his hands to Will's neck, and kissed back. Will took this as a good sign and deepened the kiss, earning a few catcalls from the audience. Applause broke out until everyone was cheering. Will pulled away slowly and stared down into Nico’s eyes.  
"You know," he whispered for only Nico to hear, "you're my type too."


End file.
